Entre cães, gatos e ceifeiros
by Gih Bright
Summary: Se Sebastian fosse como um gato, Ciel seria como um cachorro. Oras, gatos e cachorros se odeiam. Será? O Ceifeiro deduziu algo bem diferente. Sebastian e Ciel. Shonen ai.


**Resumo**: Se Sebastian fosse como um gato, Ciel seria como um cachorro. Oras, gatos e cachorros se odeiam. Será? O Ceifeiro deduziu algo bem diferente. Sebastian e Ciel. Shonen ai.

**Primeira e provavelmente única fic de kuroshitsuji /o/ (leiam o recado no fim da fic)**

**Essa fic está parcialmente betada e eu espero sinceramente que gostem \o\**

**___XX_**

**Entre cães, gatos e ceifeiros**

Sebastian _odiava_ cachorros.

O mordomo não conseguia entender como as pessoas gostavam de seres que se _humilhavam_ apenas por um pouco de afeto, além dos atos excessivos de lealdade. Eram seres que nutriam um amor quase infinito pelo dono e sequer eram inteligentes a ponto de cobrar algo em troca. Cachorros eram fracos, sensíveis e dependentes. Animais extremamente_ patéticos_, afinal.

Ciel _odiava_ gatos.

O jovem não suportava ser manipulado por um bichinho peludo com uma aparência falsamente _amável_. Não gostava de como esses animais maquinavam planos para receber carinho, ao ficarem trançando as pernas de seu dono discretamente. Gatos apenas extraiam o melhor dos outros, mas eram egoístas em dividir. Eles eram sujos, dominadores e dissimulados. Eram animais geniosos demais.

Mas Sebastian _adorava_ gatos, por sua aparência fofa e seu instinto dominador. Já Ciel _adorava_ cães por sua fidelidade e lealdade. Talvez nenhum dos dois jamais chegassem a um consenso sobre esse assunto; era um tabu.

O mordomo já estava se acostumando com as negativas de seu mestre: já era a quarta vez que Ciel lhe negara acolher um filhote de gato, sempre alegando alergia ao felino. Sebastian suspirou pesarosamente enquanto soltava o pequeno filhote, deixando-o num canto afastado da rua. Automaticamente voltou a carruagem, regressando a sua função de cocheiro com uma postura impecável e face inexpressiva, logo os cavalos trotavam de volta a mansão Phantomhive.

Enquanto saiam das movimentadas ruas londrinas, mestre e servo mantiveram-se em silêncio, porém o mordomo pressentia que seu senhor gostaria de ter uma palavra com ele. Podia sentir aquela intensidade de azul fitando suas costas. Por isso, Sebastian fez os cavalos trotarem mais rápido, a fim de chegarem ao pequeno bosque que antecedia a chegada à residência. Quando as primeiras árvores surgiram, o mordomo fez os cavalos diminuírem a velocidade; agora era apenas uma questão de tempo.

-Sebastian. -chamou Ciel fitando atentamente as costas do mordomo.

-Sim, jovem mestre? -disse Sebastian com um sorriso falsamente gentil enquanto virava-se para encarar o menino. O brilho malicioso no olhar escarlate foi intenso e rápido, quase imperceptível. Ciel podia ser _tão_ previsível...

O mordomo encarava gentilmente o mais novo, notando sua postura desleixada. Uma das mãos apoiando o rosto, que ainda continha traços ligeiramente infantis. A franja farta de fios escuros encobrindo o tampa-olho que usava para ocultar o contrato. Ciel era pequeno e frágil, mas sua aparência tinha uma imponência característica, mesmo que o conde tivesse apenas treze anos.

-É hoje. -sentenciou o menino com sua voz entediada, porém havia um tom emburrado subliminar perceptível apenas para o mordomo.

Antes que Sebastian pudesse perguntar o quê exatamente ocorreria naquela tarde, o jovem virou o rosto para apreciar a paisagem. O assunto fora encerrado. "Não me deixe falando com o nada seu pirralh... Jovem mestre." pensou Sebastian tentando manter a compostura, afinal ele era um mordomo e tanto.

Uma das cláusulas do contrato fora servir seu mestre em tudo o que ele lhe ordenasse, seus _princípios_ como demônio não o permitiam contrariar tal lei. E somente por aquele motivo, sua expressão não se modificou, por mais irritado que estivesse. Primeiro, o menino recusara criar uma criatura tão _adorável _como somente um gato poderia ser e logo depois lhe ignorava.

O demônio sabia que humanos eram egoístas, contudo seu mestre, em especial, possuía outra característica pouco apreciável: irresponsabilidade ao tratar com as pessoas. Certamente, Ciel pensava que ele tinha todas as respostas para todos os problemas possíveis e imagináveis. Mas ele era um _demônio_, não um _adivinho_.

Todavia, não lhe adiantaria ficar remoendo esse assunto. Assim, decidiu relembrar a lista de afazeres daquele dia. Devido a fatos inerentes a sua vontade, tinha de restaurar uma das paredes da cozinha, que fora brutalmente devastada por mais uma "arte" do cozinheiro chefe antes de preparar torta de rins com batatas souté de acompanhamento para o almoço de seu mestre. Depois de lavar a louça, ele deveria fazer o trabalho no escritório, ou seja, ter que checar o diário da empresa fazendo todas as contas entre o ativo e o passivo da companhia Fuuton, atestar que todos os créditos e débitos foram lançados corretamente no diário e depois relatar os resultados ao conde. Finalizada essa etapa, ele deveria ir ao jardim podar as rosas brancas que seu mestre tanto gostava e aproveitaria esse tempo para restaurar o estrago feito por Finian nos arbustos. Quando terminasse esses afazeres, certamente seria o horário de preparar o chá da tarde, que seria um chá chinês acompanhado de um bolo com recheio de geléia de morango. Após servir o jovem mestre, ele deveria lavar os lençóis de cama e tirar o pó dos quartos, já que Meirin havia se esquecido. Quando terminasse esse serviço, deveria ministrar outra aula de dança para seu mestre, afinal Miss Bright avisou que não poderia ir à mansão naquela tarde. Em seguida se iniciaria os preparativos para o jantar, que provavelmente seria filé de salmão grelhado, tendo como acompanhamento arroz branco e alguns legumes cozidos no vapor. Não havia nenhuma irregularidade a qual devesse se atentar. Seu jovem mestre _deveria _estar equivocado.

Mas não estava.

Assim que chegaram à mansão Phantomhive, Sebastian prontamente abriu a porta para que seu mestre pudesse adentrar no saguão de entrada, mas assim que a porta foi aberta, seu sentido apurado o advertiu de um possível ataque. Instintivamente, o mordomo posicionou-se na frente de Ciel para que nada pudesse machucar o menino e foi quando um grito irritante soou pela mansão:

-Sebas-chan!

"Essa não." foi o único pensamento do mordomo ao ver uma figura peculiar correndo de braços abertos, como se fosse abraçar alguém, vindo em sua direção. Longos cabelos vermelhos contrastavam com uma capa igualmente escarlate, óculos ligeiramente tortos não ocultavam os olhos verdes da criatura, dentes pontiagudos eram vistos através do sorriso largo, porém os lábios finos contraíram-se até formar um biquinho, como se fosse beijar alguém (e somente com aquela ideia, Sebastian sentiu-se _nauseado_). Para Sebastian não havia dúvidas: era um ser _definitivamente_ bizarro e igualmente repulsivo.

-Oh! Sebas-chan! Esperei tanto por este dia! Quando nós finalmente seremos um só! -disse Grell alegremente quando estava prestes a alcançar o demônio.

Tudo ocorreu em poucos segundos. Faltando apenas dois passos para Grell abraçar e roubar um beijo de seu alvo, Sebastian deu três passos para o lado esquerdo em movimentos friamente calculados, porém graciosos, desviando-se da rota do ceifeiro, que se chocou com a parede fazendo grande estrago na mesma. "Parece que a lista de trabalhos extras aumentou novamente..." pensou o mordomo com pesar.

-Grell, Sebastian _será seu _por este dia, portanto não precisa destruir minha casa! -sibilou o conde irritadamente. Uma pequena veia latejava em sua têmpora.

"Sebastian será seu por este dia... Sebastian será seu... Era isso!" pensou o mordomo atônito, sentindo-se estremecer de puro pavor. Passar um dia inteiro na companhia de um ceifeiro sem classe e pervertido, tendo que submeter-se a atos totalmente degradantes. E sequer poderia se esquivar, pois era uma ordem direta do seu mestre. Sentiu vontade de dizer umas verdades para seu jovem senhor, mas não podia. Ele era um mordomo e demônio de primeiríssima classe: _deveria_ se recompor, mesmo que sentisse raiva em demasia. A única forma possível de demonstrar seu enorme desagrado foi lançar um olhar macabro para seu mestre, que apenas lhe sorriu presunçosamente. "Piralho..." pensou Sebastian com desprezo sem conseguir controlar a expressão. Era por aquela alma que suportaria aquele dia e faria muito mais do que aquele pedido; ele estava disposto a cumprir com seu contrato.

Porque a alma do menino podia ser comparada a melhor _iguaria,_ não só a alma, mas Ciel em um todo era um humano interessante. Ele não era como os demais demônios que se alimentavam de qualquer alma, ele escolhia de quem iria alimentar-se. Ele era do tipo que _temperava_ a comida para torná-la mais saborosa, mesmo que para isso ficasse com fome ou que houvesse alguns riscos, os quais ele não temia. Afinal, mesmo o rei dos demônios sucumbiu a sua presa, mas ao final de tudo, o inferno apenas ganhou mais um demônio. Sebastian sabia que seu esforço seria recompensado no final de tudo, bastava paciência e uma boa estratégia. Um sorriso perverso brotou em seus lábios finos enquanto um brilho escarlate brincou em seu olhar por meros instantes, porém nem Ciel e muito menos Grell o perceberam.

-Pois bem então, cumpra já com o prometido conde! E me dê Sebas-chan por este dia! -insistiu Grell se aproximando mais uma vez do mordomo e grudando-se no braço do mesmo.

O Ceifeiro sorria satisfeito, enquanto acarinhava o braço do mordomo delicadamente. Estava muito feliz pelo mordomo ainda não tê-lo afastado. Ciel observou o modo atirado do Ceifeiro, custava-lhe a acreditar que tal _ser_ havia matado sua adorada tia e mais que isso: que tal criatura pudesse ser um _deus _da morte. A verdade era que tudo em Grell o irritava: o cabelo escandalosamente vermelho, as frases sem sentido, o riso alto, a voz espalhafatosa, contudo o que lhe tirava do sério eram as declarações para o mordomo. Será que o Ceifeiro não sabia que relações de seres do mesmo sexo eram _reprováveis_?

Sebastian fungou discretamente, encarando o ser que o agarrava como um carrapato. Infelizmente, aquela parte do contrato ainda precisava ser cumprida. O demônio recebera a ordem de ser "um mordomo perfeito" e foi nisto que se tornou. Mordomos servem ao mestre sem reclamar, mesmo que possuam, na maioria das vezes, conhecimentos diversos. Mordomos sempre executavam todas as funções com maestria, por mais que houvesse contratempos. Mordomos eram cultos e elegantes. Enquanto que demônios como ele, apesar de ainda serem elegantes (e egoístas como todo ser humano), divertiam-se com o caos, pois a violência era pura e permitida e o medo nos olhos da vítima era um _deleite_. Para seres como ele, manipular os humanos, seduzindo-os com verdades sobre o mundo, conduzindo-os até o ponto de se autodestruírem era apenas um jogo: lento e progressivo. Mas agora ele era um mordomo, por isso deveria comportar-se como tal.

-Sim, mas antes... Tenho algumas condições. -continuou Ciel calmamente, seu olho azul cintilava.

Contudo, apesar de sua expressão serena e do tom de voz comedido, o jovem mantinha o ar maroto de alguém que tramava algo. Somente alguém muito atento perceberia. "Ele está tramando algo" pensou Sebastian encarando o menino.

-Você não tinha feito nenhuma condição antes! Você havia me dito que eu poderia até _beijar _as partes de baixo! Seu sujo! Caloteiro! -gritou Grell apontando para Ciel; sentia-se ultrajado! Aquele pequeno humano pensava que poderia enganá-lo?

"Beijar... _As partes de baixo_?" pensou Sebastian apavorado, enquanto tentava visualizar a cena, porém, bastava imaginar Grell abaixar o zíper da sua calça que ele não conseguia mais imaginar devido ao _asco_ que sentiu. Ele poderia transar com alguma humana para colher informações, porém aquilo já era _demais_. Sentiu-se como uma mercadoria ou pior: uma prostituta. Era uma _decadência_, todavia se aquela fosse a ordem de seu mestre, então ele teria que cumprir. Contudo, cumprir tal desprezível ordem lhe fazia revirar o estômago.

-Ou aceita minha condição ou Sebastian ficará com você por apenas doze horas, afinal, no fim, quem veio me proteger foi Sebastian. -afirmou Ciel convicto.

"Seu pirralho arrogante! Como ousa se intrometer no meu relacionamento com Sebas-chan? Por quê? Por que todos os homens interessantes só se interessam por você?" pensou Grell inconformado. Observou Ciel atentamente, decerto que era uma criança humana bonita, ainda mais quando fazia aquela expressão de "homenzinho" com aquele rostinho juvenil, mas, no geral, o conde não deixava de ser um menino sem graça. Em sua opinião, o garoto mais parecia um reles _gatinho_ de rua. Iludia as pessoas com seu rostinho dócil, quando na verdade, tramava algo pelas costas; Ciel agia tão sorrateiramente como um gato. Mas ainda era um_ humano_ frágil e perecível, porém Sebastian só obedecia às ordens do pequeno humano.

-Fale-me logo dessas condições, estou perdendo minutos preciosos do meu dia ao lado do Se-bas-tian! -concordou o ceifeiro, pronunciando lenta e melodicamente o nome do mordomo enquanto piscava de maneira marota.

Em seu lugar, tentando desesperadamente manter a máscara de indiferença, Sebastian estremeceu com as possibilidades daquele dia (que lhe pareciam ser uma pior que a outra). Ciel apenas sorriu presunçosamente demonstrando vitória.

-Se é assim, as minhas condições são que, se algo me acontecer, Sebastian será liberado para vir me socorrer sem, contudo, ter que voltar para cumprir o resto do dia. -disse Ciel calmamente, encarando seu mordomo.

Grell fez uma careta desgostosa, sentiu uma grande vontade de despejar palavras de baixo calão, mas não o faria com seu adorado mordomo ali. Todavia, Sebastian acompanhava o raciocínio de Ciel, que certamente tentaria uma prática perigosa para livrá-lo das mãos do Ceifeiro. Caso contrário, não haveria motivo para tal condição; era seu dever proteger Ciel, a mais importante norma dentre todas as cláusulas do contrato.

-Aceito, mas não ouse me tapear e se colocar em uma situação de perigo por contra própria! -concordou Grell apontando uma de suas minúsculas tesouras perto do nariz do conde.

-Dou minha palavra de que não farei nada disso. -prometeu Ciel um pouco desgostoso.

"Droga" pensou Sebastian, ainda esforçando-se para se manter indiferente. Contudo, lhe divertiu imensamente o tom de birra contido na última frase de seu mestre. O mordomo sabia que Ciel tentava aparentar ser um adulto e, por mais que suas decisões correspondessem com as de um, no âmago de seu ser ainda havia um lado extremamente infantil. O gosto para brinquedos e doces era apenas uma das provas, até porque, o mordomo já flagrara o mestre _brincando_ com uns carrinhos quando supostamente o conde deveria estar trabalhando.

-E qual é a próxima condição? -perguntou Grell usando a tesoura para aparar suas unhas.

-Sebastian poderá se recusar a cumprir três ordens suas, as quais o próprio irá determinar. De resto tudo estará permitido. -disse Ciel seguindo indo até as escadas, pressentia um grito de Grell e não queria estar por perto.

-_O quê_? -gritou Grell inconformado. Definitivamente, ele _odiava_ aquele pequeno monstro que subia os degraus da escada.

Sebastian deixou escapar um sorrisinho aliviado. Fora uma sorte contratar com Ciel Phantomhive, um humano que fazia todos os dias se tornarem interessantes.

-Me avise quando voltar Sebastian. -mandou Ciel ainda subindo os degraus da escada, sua expressão indiferente.

-_Yes, my lord_. -respondeu Sebastian inclinando-se em uma reverência.

O Ceifeiro ainda estava inconformado e ainda choque, porém aos poucos sentia que outro surto de raiva estaria por vir, fazendo-o sentir vontade de recitar todos os palavrões que conhecia para aquele _projeto_ de humano que subia as escadas; mas não com Sebastian ali. E foi quando o mordomo lhe deu um sorriso (falsamente) gentil, enquanto lhe dava acesso para saírem da mansão. Ambos já estava quase saindo quando o mordomo pressentiu, mais uma vez, que aquela tonalidade de azul estava lhe encarando. Virou-se para a figura estagnada em um dos degraus.

-_Divirta-se_. -disse Ciel cinicamente. Sua expressão era a de um menino levado, apesar de um sorriso sarcástico adornar seus lábios.

O menino virou-se e continuou subindo os lances da escada. O mordomo viu seu mestre desaparecer por um dos corredores da mansão antes de fechar a porta.

"_Perverso_." pensou Sebastian enquanto observava a escadaria. Decerto que era irônico ele, um demônio, estar chamando uma criança humana de 'perverso'. Talvez ele estivesse influenciando demais o modo de pensar do conde. Ou talvez Ciel apenas sentisse prazer em vê-lo em situações desagradáveis como aquela. Contudo, o mordomo chegou à conclusão de que certamente as duas opções eram verdadeiras. E da mesma forma como isso o irritava, lhe era divertido, pois só lhe provava que Ciel Phantomhive era uma alma peculiar e que no momento certo seria sua.

-Enfim sós Sebas-chan! -gritou Grell emocionado.

O ceifeiro mal podia acreditar que Sebastian seria seu por um dia, vinte e quatro horas seguindo suas ordens e sem qualquer garotinho sem graça intervindo. Se contos de fada existissem, ele estava em uma naquele momento. Ele, a trágica mocinha, e Sebastian, o homem apaixonado, teriam seu final feliz.

-Beije-me de língua Sebas-chan! -gritou o Ceifeiro agarrando-se ao corpo do mordomo enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés. Em seus lábios um biquinho pronto para receber o tão sonhado beijo.

Mas os lábios do demônio não se colaram aos seus.

-Não. -disse Sebastian friamente, porém logo um sorriso dissimulado foi dado. -Vou lhe dizer duas das minhas negações para adverti-lo: Não trocaremos _qualquer tipo _de carícia, ou seja, nada de beijos, abraços, afagos ou qualquer tipo de ato libidinoso que você possa imaginar.

Grell fez uma expressão desolada, seu queixo caiu enquanto suas mãos apertavam suas bochechas. Seu sonho ruíra, pelas mãos do próprio Sebastian, em menos de cinco minutos! E ele havia feito tantos planos para aquele único dia! Planos que envolviam Sebastian nu sob uma colcha vermelha dando morangos na sua boca e depois eles trocariam beijos selvagens até, por fim, eles se tornarem um só ser.

Mesmo com sua fantasia destroçada pelas palavras proferidas pelo demônio, o Ceifeiro não conseguia odiar aquele ser fascinante que lhe sorria. Não conseguia odiar qualquer parte absolutamente perfeita de Sebastian. Todavia, seu ódio por Ciel Phantomhive, vulgo _pelotinho humano_, atingiam o infinito. Maldita hora que o garoto criara tais _'condições_', mas era claro: o moleque não iria querer dividir Sebastian com mais ninguém. Ele próprio não dividiria se tivesse um demônio-mordomo como aquele em sua posse.

-Segundo: não vou mentir. E a terceira negativa eu escolherei em algum momento do dia. -afirmou Sebastian ainda sorrindo.

Grell ficou uns instantes embasbacado com as regras impostas por Sebastian. Contudo, o cefeiro se encantava ao reparar na postura impecável do mordomo, em seu sorriso arrebatadoramente maligno, em como os lisos cabelos negros combinavam com as vestimentas escuras, que contrastavam com a pele alva e os olhos avermelhados. Não havia defeitos naquele ser, até mesmo o fato do mordomo ser um demônio lhe era absurdamente_ perfeito_.

-Sebas-chan é tão sexy! -gritou Grell dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar. Estava nas nuvens. -Você me faz ficar todo arrepiado Sebas-chan!

"Este será um longo dia..." pensou Sebastian maquinando uma pequena vingança a seu mestre. Muito embora o mordomo soubesse que Ciel não conseguisse viver sem ele, era simples como uma equação. O conde precisava de sua ajuda até mesmo para amarrar os sapatos! Além de quê, um dia inteiro com aqueles empregados desajeitados e propensos a desastres certamente ensandeceria o menino. Por este aspecto, seria interessante observar como o rei mimado se comportaria. Seria mais interessante ainda se Lady Elizabeth surgisse para uma visita fora de ocasião. Sebastian pôs-se a imaginar todas essas situações ocorrendo com o herdeiro dos Phantomhive e o resultado lhe divertiu imensamente.

Grell percebeu uma atmosfera sombria vinda de Sebastian, da mesma forma que viu despontar um sorriso macabro naqueles lábios tentadores. Ele mataria um para saber o que passava pela cabeça do mordomo.

-O que deseja que eu faça, meu mestre? -perguntou Sebastian com um sorriso falsamente gentil a Grell.

-Aaaaah! Finalmente você está subserviente a mim! -gritou Grell enquanto lágrimas de felicidade escorriam por seu rosto. -Eu quero que você ande de mãos dadas comigo enquanto nós passeamos pelo parque dividindo um sorvete de morango! E depois...

"Realmente... Será um longo,_ infinitamente _longo dia." pensou Sebastian pesarosamente, entretanto seu sorriso forçado permaneceu em seus lábios. Era uma ordem de seu mestre e ordens deveriam ser cumpridas. Mais tarde ele inverteria a situação.

______xXxXx_______

Já haviam se passado várias (e desastrosas) horas desde que Sebastian e Grell saíram. Nesse meio tempo a mansão fora _seriamente_ avariada: estátuas despedaçadas, alguns móveis desmembrados, a cozinha parcialmente incinerada, uma parede quebrada e um jogo de pratos de porcelana fora totalmente estilhaçados. Ciel ainda custava acreditar que tamanha avaria fora causada por uma mísera e asquerosa _barata_, que fora vista por Meirin pouco antes do "almoço". Finian compadeceu-se pelo sofrimento da empregada e transformou tudo ao seu redor em 'arsenais', quando Ciel se aproximou para saber o que acontecia, pisou acidentalmente na barata esmagando-a. O conde, muito sensível a insetos asquerosos, usou de toda sua força de vontade para não vomitar em frente aos empregados, pouco depois houve a explosão de algo na cozinha. O cozinheiro-chefe, mais uma vez, utilizara um lança chamas para cozinhar, fato que ocasionou uma pequena explosão que praticamente incinerou tudo o que tinha na cozinha. Não haveria almoço naquele dia.

Com sua paciência no limite, Ciel ordenou a seus empregados que não fizessem absolutamente nada até a volta de Sebastian, que estava fora temporariamente cumprindo um serviço seu. Depois o conde foi até seu escritório, onde tentou trabalhar para esquecer aqueles fatos. Conseguiu fazer uns progressos, até seu estômago lembrá-lo de que somente havia comido o desjejum.

Em resumo: Ciel estava com fome e estava de _muito_ mau humor.

A cada instante, o jovem lembrava-se de seu mordomo. Se Sebastian estivesse ali, nenhum daqueles fatos desastrosos teria acontecido. Ele teria comido um delicioso almoço e naquele momento estaria comendo alguma guloseima preparada pelo mordomo, certamente um bolo recheado com frutas, já que era uma das especialidades do mordomo, ou quem sabe uma torta de chocolate e um chá cuidadosamente preparado.

Era estranho admitir que sentisse falta de um demônio, mas o fato era que _desejava_ Sebastian ali. Ciel sentia-se desprotegido sem o mordomo, pois Sebastian era a peça mais preciosa de seu jogo; a mais útil e a mais letal. Detestava fraquejar daquele jeito patético. Ele _não podia _fraquejar. Desde o dia que seus pais foram assassinados, ele havia jurado usar de todos os meios que lhe fossem possíveis para se vingar. Não era apenas pela morte de seus pais, fazia tudo aquilo por ele mesmo, para que não se arrependesse de nada em sua vida amaldiçoada.

Naquele dia ele jurou se tornar um demônio igual ou mais terrível do que qualquer um naquela seita. Não importava que ele ainda fosse uma criança, naquela noite que a mansão Phantomhive ardeu em chamas, sua idade não o salvou de ser humilhado, aprisionado e marcado. No fundo, Ciel sabia que era apenas um frágil e sensível humano. Diferente dos demônios que não sucumbiam a coações psicológicas ou físicas. Seres como Sebastian tinham o _dom_ de corromper as almas, até as mais puras. Sabiam como manipular pessoas até o desespero atingir o limite e a única alternativa ser a morte. Por mais que ambicionasse ter esse tipo de frieza, Ciel sabia que não poderia ser assim.

Porque ser assim só mostraria o quão dependente de Sebastian ele o era. E ele não poderia esquecer sua posição no jogo: ele era o_ rei,_ Sebastian era seu _peão_.

Pensou no que o mordomo estaria passando nas mãos de Grell. Imagens de Sebastian preparando bolos de morango para o Ceifeiro e dando-lhe aviõezinhos chegavam a ser divertidas, excetuando-se pelo fato do conde desejar comer o bolo. Porém pensar em Sebastian caminhando por uma rua movimentada de mãos dadas com Grell ou o mordomo precisando dizer palavras dóceis ao cefeiro, sem poder fugir de seus abraços ou talvez se vestir totalmente de vermelho... Era tanto como engraçado quanto irritante.

Ciel afastou os documentos nos quais tentava se concentrar. Sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e seu estômago reclamava da fome de forma audível. Somente uma vez na vida ficara tanto tempo sem comer: quando estivera preso em uma jaula.

Ciel acomodou-se mais em sua cadeira. As lembranças daquela drástica noite insistiam em surgir em sua mente. Parecia enxergar os corpos encapuzados mortos pelas mãos de Sebastian. O conde sentia o ódio fluir por toda sua corrente sanguínea, imagens de toda sua humilhação e dor eram repassadas em sua mente; ele conseguia sentir a dor da brasa tocando em sua pele. Seus pais tão bondosos e gentis de repente mortos, seus corpos incendiados no dia de seu _aniversário_.

Não importava que um dia sua alma fosse devorada por um demônio, mas ele marcaria cada um dos envolvidos com ferro e brasa, os humilharia e depois os mataria, como se eles fossem menos que o lixo; porque o eram. Só assim não ficaria nenhuma pendência em sua vida, bem como nenhum arrependimento. Fora sua escolha e ele não se arrependia de nada do que tinha feito.

Seu estômago roncou com mais urgência e Ciel se conscientizou de que precisaria voltar a Londres e encontrar um restaurante, por mais que estivesse sem apetite, seu corpo exigia ser abastecido. Porém, uma imagem de Sebastian inconformado lhe invadiu o pensamento. Certamente o mordomo estaria se divertindo em imaginar suas dores, portanto Ciel deveria mostrar para Sebastian que conseguia viver sem ele. E a imagem desgostosa de Sebastian, que era deveras possessivo, ficou mais nítida ainda. O jovem podia ver o mordomo com a postura impecável, porém com um olhar escarlate contrariado; como um _cão_ que fora repreendido. Porque Sebastian seria _seu cachorro_, leal e fiel, até o término no contrato.

Decidido a ir a Londres, Ciel pediu que lhe preparassem uma carruagem e mandou que Tanaka se apressasse, pois seria seu cocheiro. O conde novamente ordenou que nenhum dos empregados fizesse qualquer coisa que fosse, até o regresso de Sebastian. E imediatamente o jovem adentrou na carruagem e logo partiram. Os cavalos corriam rapidamente até o centro londrino, Ciel acomodou-se no acento da carruagem, apoiou o rosto na mão esquerda para observar a paisagem, mas sem realmente vê-la. Seus pensamentos eram esparsos, vagavam até a figura sempre vestida de negro com um sorriso falsamente gentil que sabe-se lá onde estava naquele momento.

"O que será que ele está fazendo agora? Quando ele voltar,_ talvez _eu pergunte como foi seu dia...".

______xXxXx_______

-Abra a boca e diga aaaah! -mandou Grell animadamente enquanto segurava uma colher com bolo.

-Aaah... -disse Sebastian antes da colher com o bolo repousar no interior de sua boca. _Definitivamente_ não entendia como humanos podiam gostar de algo tão _sem sabor _como bolos.

Muito melhor era se alimentar de uma alma outrora pura, mas que devido a circunstâncias imprevisíveis fora corrompida; moldada com características únicas capazes de dar a esse espírito um tempero especial. Contudo, a melhor parte era poder dispor dessa alma e poder transformá-la em um demônio; em um servo; no que ele desejasse. Sebastian salivava só de imaginar o momento no qual ele devoraria a alma de Ciel e transformar aquele menino mimado em seu igual, ou melhor: no _bichinho de estimação _que tanto queria, pois Ciel era como um _gato_: genioso e _bonitinho _(se seu mestre desconfiasse que ele o achava _'bonitinho_', certamente lhe desaprovaria). Mas aquele não era o momento de pensar nisso, pois seu mestre odiava gatos, e até fazia questão de se auto-intitular de "cão da rainha", por mais que tivesse características de um gato.

Enquanto mastigava o pedaço de bolo (sendo atentamente observado por um encantado e falante Grell) algo desviou a atenção do mordomo. Um gato corria desembestado para fugir de um cachorro que latia ruidosamente. Sensibilizado pelo sofrimento do pequeno felino, o mordomo aproximou-se dos animais e pegou o gato em seu colo mandando um olhar letal para o cão, que automaticamente reconheceu sua origem sobrenatural. O cachorro encolheu o rabo e rapidamente fugiu com medo.

-Agora está tudo... -dizia Sebastian antes do gato em seus braços lhe arranhar no pescoço e depois graciosamente pular até o chão, seguindo pela mesma direção na qual o cachorro fugiu. -Oh...

-Sebas-chan você está bem? Eu deveria matar aquele gato por tamanha... -berrava Grell, mas Sebastian não lhe prestava atenção.

Era a primeira vez que um gato lhe mostrava as garras, mesmo assim, os felinos ainda lhe eram _absolutamente _adoráveis. Aquela cena, contudo, lhe fez lembrar-se de seu_ adorável _mestre que, a estas alturas, deveria estar faminto, com dor de cabeça e com um péssimo humor. "Bem feito" pensou Sebastian reprimindo um sorrisinho mau. E ele ira gostar de ver a falta que fez no dia daquele menino, sim, ele iria se divertir em ver o estado que sua presa ficara.

-Não faça nada de mal com aquele gato. É só um pequeno arranhão. -disse Sebastian dando um de seus sorrisos falsos. -Ademais, eu gosto de gatos.

-Gosta de gatos? -perguntou Grell ligeiramente espantado. Era de praxe cães odiarem gatos e Sebastian poderia ser comparado a um cão. Um bichinho de estimação nas mãos de uma criança _tola_.

-Sim, eles são visualmente belos, seu temperamento é forte e são livres. Se eu pudesse, eu gostaria de poder criar um... -respondeu Sebastian, ainda sorrindo.

-Aaahh! Sebas-chan! Que partido que você é! Além de incrivelmente sexy e perfeito você também é um amante de cães e gatos! -admirou-se Grell, sua voz alta e animada adquiria também um tom apaixonado. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado. Entendia agora: Sebastian gostava de ambos animais, seres de sorte...

-Eu _não_ gosto de cães. -retrucou Sebastian. -São animais, ruidosos, grotescos e patéticos.

"Pois eu acho que você é mais parecido com um cão do que você pensa..." pensou Grell lembrando de cada vez que Sebastian fielmente protegeu seu _dono_. Rosnando e mostrando os dentes para defender aquele _pelotinho humano_. Mas não só por isso, Sebastian só estava ali com ele por ordem de Ciel, um cão fiel que se _humilhava_ para agradar seu dono. Mas o ceifeiro não comentou nada.

-Sebas-chan... Eu tenho uma ordem! -disse Grell alegremente, praticamente cantando as palavras.

-Ah... É... -disse Sebastian mecanicamente. Um sorriso falso estagnado em sua face.

Mas ele precisava ser forte. E ele iria cumprir qualquer ordem que fosse, devia isso a _seu _Ciel.

______xXxXx_______

Ciel chegou a Londres e mandou que Tanaka estacionasse em frente de qualquer restaurante apresentável a seu status de conde. Nessas alturas, o menino já estava pálido devido à fome, além de sentir fortes vertigens, porém o que mais lhe incomodava era a dor de cabeça lancinante que sentia. Deveria ter mandado Sebastian servir o almoço antes de emprestá-lo a Grell, falha sua, devia admitir. Felizmente não haveria uma segunda vez.

Tanaka fez a carruagem atravessar algumas ruas, para a angústia do conde que só conseguia pensar no que comeria e quando, enfim, comeria. Por fim, Tanaka estacionou a carruagem perto de um beco, Ciel estava impaciente e por isso não esperou o cocheiro abrir a porta da carruagem; ele mesmo deu-se o trabalho. Sabia que a pequena casa de chá não estava longe.

Enquanto Tanaka acalmava os cavalos, Ciel dava passos decididos até o estabelecimento, subitamente uma mão lhe tapou a boca para que não gritasse enquanto outro braço lhe contornava a cintura, arrastando para o beco escuro. Tanaka apenas atentou-se a ausência de seu mestre quando adentrou na doceria e não avistou Ciel, o velho senhor desesperou-se e tentou falar com algumas das pessoas no estabelecimento sobre o desaparecimento repentino de seu mestre, contudo nenhuma das pessoas lhe entendeu.

Ciel tentava, a todo custo, livrar-se dos braços que o mantinham refém, porém o que era o esforço de um pré-adolescente ante a força de um adulto? O jovem foi fortemente prensado em uma das paredes do beco, o atrito machucou as costas do conde, que fechou os olhos instintivamente, contudo, seu orgulho o impediu de gritar de dor. O olho azul brilhou com ódio enquanto avistava seus três algozes, mendigos que, provavelmente, lhe roubariam.

-Vocês nobres... Andando por aí como se fossem deuses enquanto nós precisamos comer_ lixo_... -disse o homem que o impedia de gritar. Tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados e sujos, nariz grande e um bafo de bebida barata insuportável.

Ciel pensou em morder a mão do sujeito, porém o medo de adquirir alguma _doença_ era maior, por isso apenas lançou um olhar frio ao homem que lhe mantinha cativo. Ao lado do bêbado, um outro homem de cabelos loiros imundos e olhos claros, segurava uma faca que parecia afiada.

-Fique quietinho enquanto tiramos suas roupas... -disse o terceiro indivíduo, que possuía cabelos negros e revoltos; sua pele era macilenta e cheia de cicatrizes.

-Que moleque bonito... -comentou o homem que segurava uma faca enquanto tentava acariciar o rosto de Ciel, que tentava desvencilhar-se. -Tem a pele tão macia como a de um bebê... Eu vou _retalhar_ essa pele...

Ciel até pensou em dizer "_vá em frente_", para provocar seus algozes como sempre fazia em situações de risco. Mas ele não conseguia se livrar das garras do homem de cabelos castanhos de bafo insuportável. Precisava de seu mordomo, mas antes que pudesse se concentrar em chamá-lo, um dos agressores ameaçou tirar-lhe o tampa-olho.

-Você é caolho _moleque_? -perguntou o homem com cicatrizes. Os olhos escuros e maus focados no menino. -Você é _deformado_? Um _nobre deformado?_

Ciel mal conseguia respirar. A falta de ar, somado a todos os sintomas que a fome lhe trouxe tornavam sua situação ainda mais decrépita: estava perdendo suas forças. A inconsciência aproximava-se rapidamente, a vertigem estava piorando e sua visão entrava e saia de foco. Ele _não podia _morrer. Não ainda. Não por bandidos _sem classe _como aqueles ladrões de beco. Ele não soube em qual momento um de seus algozes lhe tirou o tampa-olho, mas Ciel sabia a quem chamar.

-Mas o que é...? -murmurou um dos algozes olhando atônito para o olho com símbolos estranhos.

"_Sebastian! Salve-me_" pensou Ciel. O contrato em seu olho adquiriu um brilho arroxeado intenso que assustou os bandidos. Mas Ciel já estava há muito tempo sem respirar, suas forças se esgotaram e o menino desmaiou.

______xXxXx_______

Sebastian olhava desgostosamente para a capa que teria de vestir. Pela última ordem de seu momentâneo _amo ( _como Grell o havia obrigado a chamar), ele deveria vestir uma capa rubra como o sangue. Grell o encavara intensamente com um sorriso ansioso em seus lábios, mal sabendo o quanto isso irritava o mordomo.

O demônio já havia despido seu terno e colete negros e agora só usava a camisa branca. Definitivamente, vermelho não combinava com ele. As trevas faziam parte dele, vestir-se de vermelho era uma _afronta_. Mas eram ordens e pela primeira vez Sebastian irritou-se com o contrato.

Quando o mordomo enfim iria vestir a peça escandalosamente vermelha, sentiu a marca do contrato em sua mão arder. Seus olhos imediatamente tornaram-se escarlates, sua essência rastreava o paradeiro de seu jovem mestre e logo imagens lhe surgiam em mente. Procurou por cada centímetro da mansão, cercou cada perímetro de Londres até avistar um beco escuro. Três mendigos, seres _indignos _de tocar em qualquer membro da família Phantomhive, pareciam assustados e cercavam algo esparramado no chão; uma figura pequena que ganhava a forma inconsciente de seu mestre.

Fora o bastante para Sebastian largar a peça de roupa e correr, sem dar qualquer justificativa a um Grell totalmente inconformado e barulhento que decidira acompanhá-lo. Em poucos instantes, o mordomo chegou ao beco e silenciosamente se aproximou dos agressores, que se ocupavam em despir o menino.

-Em que estado_ lastimável_ vocês deixaram meu mestre... -comentou Sebastian pensativo, observando o corpo recostado na parede como se fosse uma boneca de pano. -Terão que arcar com as consequências...

Um sorriso macabro brotou nos lábios do mordomo, seus olhos adquiriram novamente o brilho avermelhado demoníaco que lhe era característico. Não havia redenção para aqueles que ousassem oferecer perigo a vida de Ciel Phantomhive, não havia fugas ou maneiras recompensatórias, _exceto_ a punição. E Sebastian iria oferecer a punição, para quem ousasse. Os três mendigos pressentiram o perigo e o medo começava a aflorar por cada veia de seus corpos, sentiam-se oprimidos ante a presença daquele misterioso homem de olhos escarlates e sorriso presunçoso que se aproximava lentamente, estalando seus dedos, preparando-se para o ataque.

-Quem é você? -perguntou um dos agressores com a voz visivelmente amedrontada. Seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados por mais que tentasse ser forte, ele estava apavorado. -Não ouse se meter! Não ouse se aproximar da gente...

-_Ou o quê_? -perguntou Sebastian enquanto seu sorriso alargava-se.

O cheiro do medo, as expressões de puro pavor por estar diante da morte. O demônio podia ouvir as batidas cardíacas aceleradas e sentir o suor frio que percorria o corpo de suas vítimas. Por mais piegas que fosse, tudo lhe parecia _sublime_: lhe divertia ver o medo naqueles olhos.

-Por favor... Nós não... Só queríamos um pouco de... -disse um dos agressores de olhos claros banhados em medo. Parecia ter perdido o dom da fala.

-_Sem _clemência. -disse Sebastian com um último sorriso maligno.

Os mendigos tentaram fugir dispersando-se, porém eles estavam no fundo do beco: não havia saída. Sebastian alcançou o primeiro dos mendigos, que era cheio de cicatrizes, e lhe acertou um chute no diafragma, deixando o humano sem fôlego. Ainda não satisfeito, o demônio deu uma cotovelada nas costas do mendigo, que havia caído, e lhe chutou as costelas. Os outros partícipes observavam tudo com olhos arregalados de pavor, o homem de cabelos castanhos tentou fugir, mas Sebastian o interceptou e, puxando-o pelos cabelos, fez o humano colidir com a parede. O impacto foi tão forte que o mendigo desmaiou, fazendo com que o demônio o largasse.

Só restava o último agressor que segurava uma mísera faca ligeiramente enferrujada, Sebastian percebia que o homem estava com medo, pois suas pernas estavam trêmulas. Mas o mordomo também sabia que pessoas desesperadas eram simplesmente imprevisíveis. Mesmo que a situação não lhe fosse favorável, o terceiro agressor partiu para o confronto com Sebastian, empunhando sua pequena faca. Sebastian sorriu maligno e esperou sua presa, com uma mão, o demônio quebrou o braço que segurava a faca, enquanto que com a outra ele segurava o ombro do agressor para assim lhe atingir com um chute no estômago. O humano caiu a seus pés, sem qualquer força para resistir. Sebastian contentou-se com aquele resultado: precisava checar com urgência o estado de seu mestre.

Em passos elegantes, o mordomo se aproximou do jovem, que ainda estava inconsciente. Por um instante, Sebastian pensou que chegara tarde demais, porém bastou tocar no rosto de Ciel que o mordomo sentiu a pele aquecida, contudo, o menino não conseguia respirar normalmente. Seu peito mal subia e se continuasse daquele jeito, certamente morreria. Sebastian pôs-se a analisar a situação friamente. Estava com fome, desejava alimentar-se com o espírito de Ciel e se fosse _negligente_ com seu trabalho, sua fome poderia ser saciada e tudo terminaria, ele voltaria para o inferno e esperaria outra alma apetitosa lhe invocar.

Mas havia uma parte sua inconformada com seus desejos primários de apenas alimentar-se. E essa parte lhe era predominante. Sebastian queria ficar na mansão Phantomhive por mais um bom tempo, preparando a alma de seu mestre até o momento de transformá-lo em um semelhante. O mordomo sorriu enquanto seus olhos escarlates brilhavam maldosamente. Estava decidido: _salvaria seu mestre_.

Grell estava esbaforido, perseguiu Sebastian até aquele beco fedorento onde vários mendigos estavam caídos no chão. Ainda segurava a capa vermelha que o mordomo deveria vestir. O Ceifeiro iria chamar a atenção do mordomo quando o viu ajoelhado perto do pelotinho humano que estava inconsciente. "Até que enfim morreu" pensou Grell indiferente, porém tal constatação lhe lembrou de fatos alarmantes. Se o mestre de Sebastian estava morto, o contrato findara e isso significava que o demônio voltaria às trevas e que eles_ jamais _se veriam de novo. Porém, o mais aterrador era a forma como Sebastian devoraria a alma de Ciel: seria através de um _beijo_.

"Gatinho de sorte" pensou o Ceifeiro com inveja. Além de obter um beijo de Sebastian, o pequeno humano ainda era a representação exata do animal que o mordomo mais gostava: gato. Na sua opinião, gatos e cachorros eram animais mais parecidos do que todos podiam pensar. Se cães eram dependentes, os gatos também o eram, porém eram orgulhosos demais para admitirem isso. Se os gatos eram dominadores e possessivos, cães também o eram por não controlarem o ciúme do dono. Ambos os animais tinham características mútuas como a dissimulação e a lealdade. No fim, toda a provocação, rosnados e miados eram para _chamar a atenção_ do outro. Eram animais tolos e estúpidos que não percebiam o _obvio._

Grell estava perdido em pensamentos quando avistou Sebastian se aproximando do rosto adormecido do moleque, colando os lábios em um mero roçar. "Que inveja!" pensou Grell mordendo o lábil inferior.

Totalmente indiferente a presença do Ceifeiro, Sebastian transmitia ar através de seus lábios. Afastou-se um pouco e pressionou o peito de Ciel três vezes. Há um tempo tinha lido que esse método de socorro era muito eficaz em reanimar pessoas. O Ceifeiro estranhou a atitude do mordomo, mas não perguntou nada; era a primeira vez que via um demônio se alimentando.

Sebastian iria pressionar seus lábios mais uma vez nos de Ciel quando o menino voltou a respirar normalmente, mas ainda estava inconsciente. Um grande alívio percorreu as entranhas do mordomo que acariciou o rosto do mais novo.

"Então ele o _salvou_?" pensou Grell abismado. Os grandes olhos verdes estavam arregalados e fixos no mordomo, que parecia tranquilo e, até mesmo, feliz por ver seu mestre bem. "Eu não entendo." pensou o Ceifeiro observando Sebastian afastar algumas mechas do cabelo negro-azulado do jovem, que continuava adormecido. "Se não foi para roubar a alma do moleque, por que você o beijou Sebas-chan?" pensou Grell sentindo-se traído. Lágrimas de pura frustração escoriam por seu rosto, o Ceifeiro mordia seus lábios enquanto rasgava a capa que o mordomo quase vestiu.

"A menos que... Você queira transformar esse moleque em um igual!" pensou Grell recordando-se do trecho do livro sobre demônios que lera. De praxe, todos os demônios um dia foram humanos, eles se converteram em demônios através de um ritual onde um demônio veterano, nos termos do contrato, possuía o corpo de um humano, deixando uma marca antes de roubar sua alma. Para que o ritual se cumprisse, o demônio veterano deveria treinar sua cria, permanecendo no mundo humano por mais _quinhentos _anos.

"Eu me recuso a acreditar que o meu Sebas-chan possa...", mas até mesmo os pensamentos de Grell cessaram quando perceberam que Sebastian escolheu justamente àquela hora para aproveitar-se da inconsciência de seu mestre para _beijá-lo_.

O toque fora suave, quase inexistente, mas o mordomo sentia a textura daqueles lábios macios levemente adocicados; certamente guardaria na memória aquelas sensações. Mesmo estando inconsciente, Ciel entreabriu seus lábios, permitindo ao mordomo uma leve sucção, que fez o corpo de ambos estremecer. O mordomo era delicado ao beijar seu mestre, continha o impulso de beijar o mais novo com selvageria e sugar sua alma. _Não era o momento_. Todavia Sebastian divertia-se com aquela doce _tortura_ que era ter os lábios de Ciel colado aos seus, roubando um dos momentos da vida do jovem. O demônio estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo quando um som alto o desconcentra: o barulho do estômago de Ciel. Sebastian afastou-se do rosto de seu mestre, usando de sua mão direita para reter um sorriso por imaginar que até àquela hora o menino estava sem comer.

O barulho do estômago não cessava e Sebastian pegou o menino em seu colo, decidindo-se vingar do mestre naquele momento. Ciel sempre odiara ser carregado, achava _humilhante _estar nos braços de outra pessoa, _especialmente_ se fosse nos braços do mordomo. Porém, nas raras situações em que precisava ser carregado, Ciel deveria ser carregado 'dignamente', muito embora Sebastian preferisse pensar "_como uma noiva sendo carregada_". Daquela vez, Sebastian faria diferente: faria questão de segurar Ciel como se o menino fosse um _bebê_, fazendo com que suas pernas rodeassem sua cintura.

O mordomo ficou feliz em perceber que as pernas do menor se encaixavam perfeitamente em sua cintura, da mesma forma que o trasseiro do conde era perfeitamente firme; ele já sabia que os cabelos eram macios ao seu toque.

-O que faz aqui? -disse Sebastian reparando somente agora na presença do Ceifeiro. -Tenho ordens para servir ao meu mestre original agora.

Grell estava chocado, observava o mordomo segurar o menino (que havia se agarrado mais ainda ao corpo do maior) com espanto. Alguns de seus valores mudaram _completamente_. Repentinamente, seu ódio por Ciel Phantomhive desaparecera, em vez disso, ele admirava aquele pequeno menino.

Após aqueles breves instantes, o volúvel coração de Grell percebeu que Sebastian não era perfeito: Sebastian só era perfeito se Ciel Phantomhive estivesse com ele. Então ele devia amar Ciel Phantomhive também, por ser o único capaz de penetrar na armadura de indiferença do demônio

-Sebas-chan e Ciel-chan são tão sexy juntos! _Eu quero replay_! E... -dizia Grell a um pasmado Sebastian, que o deixou falando sozinho.

-Eu tenho mais o que fazer... -murmurou Sebastian trazendo o corpo de Ciel para mais junto de si.

Afinal, ele como mordomo da família Phantomhive deveria iniciar os preparativos para o jantar de seu mestre e a tudo que envolvesse a felicidade do jovem.

_Até o momento da situação se inverter._ Mas até lá... Até lá ele esperaria e continuaria sendo um mordomo e tanto.

**____XXX**

**Por favor, deixem um review para alegrar a noite desta autora que vos fala e que, se for bem alimentada com bons reviews, provavelmente lhes dará outra fic do par para o fandom. É uma troca justa não acham? **

**Reviews por outras fics? É só clicar naquela opção de "deixe seu review aqui". **


End file.
